


THEFIRESOFRIVALRYTHESWORDINTHESTONE/ROBINHOODSTORYARC

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: F/M, here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: ARTHUR AFTER WAKING UP IN NATHANAËL'S BODY HE WATCHES ADRIEN AS CHATNOIR SINGING THE LEGEND OF THE SWORD FROM THE MOVIE THE SWORD IN THE STONE AND APPALLED BY MARINETTE/LADYBUG'S HIPCROSY
Relationships: ALYA Cèsaire/Rena Rouge&Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Adrien Agreste|Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-cheng/Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Evillustrator, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily & Sabrina Raincomprix, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120





	THEFIRESOFRIVALRYTHESWORDINTHESTONE/ROBINHOODSTORYARC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARTHUR AFTER WAKING UP IN NATHANAËL'S BODY HE WATCHES ADRIEN AS CHATNOIR THE LEGEND OF THE SWORD FROM THE MOVIE THE SWORD IN THE STONE AND IS APAULLED BY LADYBUG AND THE CITIZENS OF PARIS HYPOCRISY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N MERLIN POSSES KIM/KING MONKEY AND MAD'AM MIM POSSES LILA UNTIL SHE ACCEDENTLY BUMPS INTO KAGAMI  
> AND KING ARTHUR KNOWS ABOUT THE MIRACULOUS UNIVERSE BUT NOT WHAT THE MIRACULOUS DO ALSO TURNS OUT MERLIN AND MADAM MIM USE TO DATE IN THIS STORY

NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR&KING ARTHUR'S P.O.V.  
IT WAS ANOTHER TUESDAY MORNING AND IT WAS RAINING JUST LIKE THE DAY I MET MERLIN WHEN I WOKE UP FEELING GROGGILY KICKING THE COVERS OFF AND GETTING OUT OF BED HEADING OVER TO THE CLOSET TO PICK OUT MY CLOTHES FOR THE DAY HUH GRAY RED AND PURPLE NICE" I SAID REMOVING MY CLOTHES FROM YESTERDAY AFTER MAKING MY BED I WALKED OUT THE DOOR INTO THE BATHROOM TO TAKE A SHOWER FOR TO AND FRO STOP AND GO THAT'S WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA" AFTER GETTING DRESSED I HEADED OUT THE DOOR GRABBED MY STUFF AND WALKED OUT THE DOOR ON THE WAY I HEARD AND SAW THE SOUND AND FLASH OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING

ON SECOND THOUGHT  
HEY MOM CAN YOU TAKE ME TO SCHOOL PLEASE?"  
I ASKED SURE THING DEAR GREAT UH WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE VAN?"  
IN THE GARAGE OH BRT"  
HUH BRT?"  
THAT MEANS BE RIGHT THERE MOM"  
SHE DON'T WE USE ABRIVIATION SLANG ANYMORE?"  
I ASKED RUNNING INTO THE GARAGE GETTING IN AND BUCKLING UP AFTER SHE DROPPED ME OFF I RAN INTO THE BUILDING THE EXTERIOR OF THE SCHOOL WAS TAN WITH A SLATE BLUE COBBLESTONE ROOF. THE BUILDING WAS THREE STORIES TALL THE FRONT of the building has eight large arched windows, each slightly inset with a striped design above them. The steps leading up to the entrance door widen as they approach the sidewalk and vice versa towards the entrance. The double entrance doors are dark oak, with gray handles. Above the doors is a white banner with red outline hanging down. Above the banner are four rectangular windows, a large circular window, and a smaller circular window on each side The central portion of the school is an open-air courtyard. The entrance to the courtyard has a diagonal black and white checkerboard pattern, with a slate cream under this design. On either side of the entrance doors are a wooden bench and two chalkboards. Along one side wall of this area is a door leading to a utility room. The nurse's office, which a placard indicates is handicap-accessible, is located along the opposite side wall.

The courtyard is made up of slate-gray concrete, with white lines painted on to make a basketball court. On either side of the courtyard is a basketball hoop hanging by white rope. There is also a set of green metal stairs on either side of the courtyard, leading up to the second-floor rooms. Next to the stairs are green support pillars, supporting the platforms above.

Around the perimeter of the courtyard are various rooms, including locker rooms with adjoining bathrooms, and several classrooms, among them a science classroom.

The second floor has a green overhang, cream slate walls, and thin green metal pillars about for structural support of the overhang. The platform jutting out from the wall, designed to allow people to get around the second floor, is made of a green metal.

The second floor also has the entrances to the various classrooms, including an art studio room. Most of the classrooms have large windows and a birch door. Other rooms have no inward windows and a dark oak door with a window. At the bottom left of the stairs leading to the library is the headmaster's office.

Third floor  
The third floor at the front of the school has only one room, the library. The stairs leading up to the library are a light slate cream, with a slate orange and light brown banister. Just underneath the slight overhang of the banister are small white stone rectangles, positioned evenly throughout. Just at the apex of the two stairs is a stone design of a fleur-de-lis, with a downward-facing bow and flowers within the bow. The doors to the library are dark oak, with large windows and no discernible handles.

The third floor along the school's rear perimeter houses the cafeteria. Access to the cafeteria has been shown to be via stairs from the first floor courtyard.  
HUH SO THIS IS FRANÇOISE DUPONT COLLÈGE"  
I SAID ABOUT TO WALK UP THE STAIRS UNTIL I HEARD THE SOUND OF EVIL LAUGHTER

UH OH THAT SOUNDS REALLY BAD"  
I SAID TO MYSELF

IT GOT WORSE WHEN I SAW A GIRL STANDING IN THE MIDDLE has pale skin and light purple-gray eyes. Her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twintails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, she has jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts.

She wears a tight, muted-color purple and blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, has small shoulder puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar, and also features five white lightning bolt patterns that have bright purple outlines. The sleeves become white gloves with two of the lighting bolts above her elbows. She wears muted purple tights that become small-heeled white boots that are angled at the "opening" near the calf, and two of the lightning bolts come out of the boots around the outsides of her legs near the knees (the last of the pattern is a sole lightning bolt centered squarely near her abdomen). Her weapon is a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and has a black handle with a double spearhead at the bottom.


End file.
